Beth's Future
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Chris is having fears that Beth may die in the future, as was hinted to him by Emotion Lord and he must find out what happens.


One day at the Warriors' invisible hideout, Beth and Chris were sitting in the living room talking about some stuff. Chris had allot on his mind lately, about what his future self told him that Beth could possibly die in the future, he just didn't know what would happen. Chris and Beth were talking about how many years they've known each other, and all the good times they had during childhood. Beth was sitting next to Chris on the couch and she noticed his eyes were getting teary.

"Hey, Chris, is anything wrong?" Beth asked him, a little worried.

Chris shook his head. "Oh, um... no Beth it's all cool, just looking back at the memories." He then sighed a little.

Beth was still a little worried, but it seemed he was alright. "Well, okay, I'm gonna go brush my hair, feel free to talk to me about what's upsetting you." She then got up and walked up to her room.

Chris sat on continued to think to himself, what if something bad was to happen to Beth in the future, and he was never able to tell her how he really felt. He would be so worried to tell her as he thought it would ruin their friendship, and he just knew Beth didn't feel the same way, so he just couldn't take the heartbreak. But the thought that Beth might die and he would never get to tell her how he really felt, that just scared him even more.

Chris then sat up, and was pacing around. "I gotta find Emotion Lord, and beg him to tell me what might happen to her. I just can't handle this depression anymore." He said to himself. He had been so stressed about this it's been keeping him up the past few nights.

Suddenly, Danny walked into the living room, he thought he knew what Chris was upset about. "Yo Chris, still love sick? Just tell her already man, before I make my move. You 2 were meant to be together."

"Danny, it's not just that, there's something I heard about Beth, I haven't told any of you guys about." Chris said in a stressful tone.

Danny sat down on the couch and said. "Is it about how unbelievably sexy she is, don't be afraid to admit it. You just need to tell her man."

"Danny, you're right, I'm not even sure if there will be much time for me to tell her." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked sounding a little worried.

"Well, when Emotion Lord was with us that one day, he was looking at Beth crying a little, and he told me he missed her." Chris explained.

Danny's eyes widened. He now knew this was a serious matter. However he did have some hope. "Well, you could have just misunderstood it dude, maybe Beth just moves away in the future. Or she could just die when she's allot older."

"I'm not sure, but I've been waking up every night, having these dreams that she dies. So what if that's a sign?" Chris said, taking deep breaths.

Danny then was silent. He then started crying a little. "I don't know what we're gonna do man, I'm gonna miss her."

Chris then held onto Danny, and they started crying. Chris then took a deep breath, and said. "Alright Danny, we gotta get to the bottom of this, where's Catbug?"

Catbug transported into the hideout. "Catbug is here! How can I save the day!" Catbug shouted.

Danny walked over to Catbug and said."Catbug, I got an important mission for you."

"I am Catbug!" Catbug shouted.

"I need you to keep an eye out for Chris's future self Emotion Lord, and if you find him anywhere near by, bring him here and tell him we need to have a word with him."

"Okay!" Catbug shouted and then transported out of the hideout.

"Well, we'll see how things go I guess, and if we find out she really is gonna die, you gotta tell her Chris, and I'm gonna tell her how I feel too. Well, if I already haven't." Danny said.

Chris was sitting trying to calm himself down. "I'm just so nervous about how she would react, I've been hiding this from her for a long time. It's been long enough. I'm gonna tell her man, I'm gonna tell her today." Chris said proudly.

Danny shook his hand and said. "That's the spirit Chris old boy."

Beth then walked back downstairs and said. "Tell me what Chris?"

Chris then turned his head towards Beth, he was shaking nervous, sweating non stop. "Oh, Beth, well... um... there's something I've been hiding from you for a long time." This was it, he was finally going to tell his best friend who knew his entire life how he really felt about her.

"Come on Chris, just tell me." Beth said crossing her arms.

Danny rolled his eyes and said. "Oh, God." He knew if Chris didn't have the guts to tell her he would tell it for him. "Beth! What Chris is trying to say is he's in love with you."

Beth's eyes widened as Chris then passed out. Danny then walked over to Beth and put his arm around her. "And I love you more you little sweetie."

Beth shoved him off. "Oh, Danny, cut it out. I don't get it, why would Chris be to shy around me to tell me something like this. Did he think I was gonna stop being his friend or something?" Beth asked. Her and Chris had always been such good friends, and she thought he could be able to tell her something like this.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, that's actually the real deal. So do you like him?" He asked Beth.

Beth was silent, sweating for a while. "Well... um... I'm not really sure. He's my best friend, and it just doesn't feel right saying that." Beth just didn't know what to think about it.

Danny then grabbed her hand and held her in his arms. "So that means you like me huh?"

Beth shook her head. "No-no Danny, I didn't say that."

Danny put his finger on her mouth. "Don't say another word my little cutie, now let's french, what do you say?" He then began making out with her. Beth was trying to break free at first, but she then started enjoying the passionate kiss, and wrapped her arms around him.

Chris then woke up. "W-what the? Beth?" He then saw her and Danny having the longest kiss he ever saw. He the looked down and said. "Who am I kidding? I knew me and her were just ment to be friends. I'm such an idiot."

Danny then stopped and looked over at Chris, who was walking away. He then realized he should do the right thing. He then told Beth. "Beth, Chris really dose love you. You belong with him. Now go talk to him."

Beth then walked over to Chris, who was feeling ashamed. "Hey, Chris, wait up!" She grabbed him by the arm.

"Beth, I knew I shouldn't have told you, it was a really big secret, but I had a really good reason why I did you see-" Danny said nervously, Beth then put her finger on his mouth.

"Chris, I'm glad you admitted how you really feel, I was to have feelings for anyone, I can't think of a better person, then a great guy who I grew up with." She then began to kiss him. Wallow walked in at the moment and he and Danny were looking at them surprised.

Catbug then transported into the hideout, with Emotion Lord. "I'm back!" Catbug shouted. Chris and Beth then stopped kissing, and Chris ran to his future self to beg for an answer.

"Dude you gotta tell me, is Beth gonna be alright, this is really important to me!" Chris shouted.

Beth gasped as she was confused of what Chris was talking about. Emotion Lord then said. "Alright, you really want the truth then you'll get it."

"Yes, yes!" Chris shouted as he was sweating nervously, waiting for an answer.

Emotion Lord then looked at Beth in the room, and felt she shouldn't hear what happens. He then grabbed Chris closely and began to whisper in his ear. "Alright Chris, whatever you do don't tell Beth about this. She is killed about 10 years from now. It's up to you to be there for her, and maybe things might change."

"But how is she killed?" Chris whispered back worried, he felt his worst nightmare was coming true.

"Sorry Chris, I told you enough as it is, remember it's never to late to change what happens in the future. I gotta get going now, take care." He then transported out of the hideout.

Chris then looked down. "Oh, no." He said to himself. He was at least happy, he was still gonna have some more years with Beth, before something bad happened.

Beth then walked to Chris "What did your future self talk to you about?" She asked him, unaware of the tragic subject.

There was no way Chris could ever tell Beth this, so he just smiled and said. "Beth, it doesn't matter, it's just a blessing to know such a great friend like you." He then hugged her, and she just smiled.

Wallow just scratched his head and said. "I'm not sure what's going on, it's pretty sweet though." He then started getting teary-eyed. Danny nodded with a smile.

Chris wasn't sure of what was to happen to his friend in the future, but for now he was going to cherish every minute of knowing her, and was glad he told her how he really felt.

The End.

**Author's note: Let me know what you thought about this one-shot story! Take care guys!**


End file.
